


paying it off with blood (death debt)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous ending????, Choose a happy one, Gen, Im Projecting, Tobi needs a hug tbh, You can choose the ending, actually this is jus a fic to make me feel better, also I forgot to tag earlier, he's not getting it tho lmao sorry, this wasn't meant to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobirama ruminates and corrects his mistakes.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	paying it off with blood (death debt)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I this wasn't supposed to be sad
> 
> Wrote this in a bit of a rush so there might be a few mistake sorry for that in advance

Running away was what he did best. He ran so fast the elders would say he found a way to disappear. A slip of thing went from being an insult to a compliment.

When Tobirama was younger it was his sickly grandmother, Lady Senju, who kept him company. She would seek him out when no one else would, crooning gentle hymns into his ears as a soft green glow would mend what was ripped in his sinew.

She told him stories of the moon rabbits and the kitsune, of Indra and Asura, of life and death. Anything in her heart she passed along to the inquisitive child.

Kindness was a currency he could not afford. So when the flames licked at his grandmother’s pyre he felt something burn within him as well. From the ashes, Senju Tobirama, arose. Reborn into a new person. Molded by the grief and carved from fire. 

Tobirama knew he was a difficult child to love, his own mother, had asked for him at her deathbed and whispered it to him. But he knew why, he understood. His own brother - his only elder brother had found him lacking and found someone more worthy of being called a brother.

Living was no more kind than death could ever be so the pyres of his beloved brothers followed. Sometimes - in the throes of anguish - he wished that his pyre had also followed.

Maybe it was time to correct that oversight. 

He had felt his brother’s bright, warm chakra flare when he had heard his best friend’s demand for blood. Their blood.

In a flash, Tobirama grabbed the kunai in his brother’s hand. The offending object that would have robbed the world of such a good person. It was clear Hashirama had not anticipated this with his undignified yelp: “Tobirama what are you doing? This is not the time for-”

Tobirama was never inclined to dramatic fits like his brother. He shed his own blue armour with precision. Before his brother could reach him he slipped away. 

When his brother did reach him there was nothing left to say. He weakly tried to bat away his brother's attempt to heal.

“Stop- I want to see Itama and Kawa again.”

His vision faded and he hoped he would only wake up in the afterlife.


End file.
